Dancing in the Dark
by nancy fan
Summary: Ned seeks revenge on Nancy after the hot tub incident.


**What happens after leaving the hot tub. Rated M for sexual content. **

**Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

Stripping the damp bikini impatiently from her goose pimpled skin, Nancy stepped into the steaming shower, sighing in pleasure as the hot jets of water penetrated into her aching muscles. The case had been physically exhausting and Nancy's body bore witness to that, her limbs harboring an impressive collection of bloody scrapes and bruises. Not that she even took much notice anymore; any injury not requiring a couple of stitches or an overnight stay in hospital, being hardly worth bothering about.

Their hotel room, a gift from the much gratified client, was wonderfully luxurious, the bed impossibly big and the marbled bathroom occupying a space that had to be at least twice the size of her bedroom at home. And of course, Nancy and Ned had happily taken full advantage of the indulgence, sneaking hours away from working the case, to acquaint themselves thoroughly with every nook and cranny of the room. They had had the slow, sleepy type of sex in the early morning, when their eyes had barely opened before they found one another in the dark. Even better was the hasty, frenzied sex against the bedroom wall, when after a day of being frustratedly kept apart, Nancy and Ned didn't even make it to the bed before ripping the clothes off one another.

Reaching for the bottle of shampoo, Nancy was lathering up her hair contentedly when she heard the bedroom door bang shut and then Ned was standing there in front of her, an appreciative grin on his face.

"You took your time," she commented with a pointed smile as she vigorously rinsed the shampoo from her head.

"Nancy, it took me about ten minutes after you left before I could even get out of the hot tub," Ned retorted with mock affront as he impatiently worked on the buttons of his shirt. "Though it did give me plenty of time to think about how I might get revenge on you," he added with a teasing grin, his eyes eagerly devouring the sight of her massaging the body wash into her gleaming skin.

Caressing the creamy soap over her breasts, Nancy held Ned's gaze as she peered defiantly into his eyes. "And how do you propose to do that?" she asked softly, barely breathing as Ned kicked out of his jeans and pulled open the glass shower enclosure with a violent yank.

Not bothering to answer her, Ned stepped into the shower beside her, his penis already standing to attention as he pushed Nancy forcibly against the wall. Gasping in shock at the press of the cold tiles against her skin, Nancy's eyes closed with pleasure, as Ned ran a hand teasingly over her nipples, his lips rough on hers.

"Like this," he whispered coarsely, letting his hands slide under her ass and hoisting her up into his arms, Nancy's body pressed against the slick tiles.

Her body tingling with desire, Ned edged his hand teasingly to the sensitive area below her navel before pulling away at the last possible leaving Nancy groaning in frustration and begging for more.

"Don't stop, baby," she moaned, the tension in her body heightening as Ned traced a hand expertly along the length of her chest before pushing a curled finger between her soft folds. Just waxed, the skin was completely bare and Ned was enthralled, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive flesh as he stared at his girlfriend reverently.

"You're so fucking hot," he moaned breathlessly, Nancy making a strangled sound as he pushed his fingers deep inside her, the sheer pleasure of the sensation almost unbearable as he took her breast in his mouth.

Angling his swollen penis against her sensitive flesh, Nancy could hardly breathe as Ned pushed it in slowly and deliberately, teasing her with every thrust.

The steady stream of water rendered their bodies marvelously slick and as Ned pulsed inside of her, Nancy moaned in pleasure as her nipples slid smoothly against his heavily muscled chest.

"Fuck, this is good," she moaned in sheer ecstasy, exhaling sharply as Ned dipped a finger inside her and started caressing the hyper sensitive flesh with increasing intensity.

"I'm going to come," Nancy groaned, screaming as she felt her entire being tighten in protest before being engulfed by waves of intense pleasure.

Afterwards, lying spent and sated on the cool tangle of sheets, their bodies scrubbed clean from their impromptu lovemaking session in the shower, Nancy turned to Ned lazily, a contented smile on her face as he grazed a hand tenderly over her skin.

"You're amazing," she sighed, pressing her lips gently against his before pulling back and gazing at him appraisingly. "You're sweet, sensitive, gorgeous and of course, brilliant in bed," she added with a teasing grin, causing Ned to pull Nancy back playfully into his arms and kiss her deeply. "But if that was your idea of revenge, then I have an awful lot to teach you."


End file.
